The present invention relates to gift card holders. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a combination gift card holder and message delivery package that positions associated gift cards for identification while being supported by the package.
Gift cards have become a popular way to present someone with an amount of credit that may be used to purchase goods or services at specified retailers. Some types of gift cards include a magnetic strip that has magnetic encoding for storage of information about the particular card. The magnetic strip controls activation of an account associated with the card, and typically must be swiped through a card reader connected with a central computer that authorizes subsequent purchases with the gift card. Alternatively, a bar code or other types of scanable identification markings may be present on the gift card. The identification markings allow for electronic scanning of the card to register the purchasing of the card and automatically display a retail price for the card. In either case, the magnetic strip or other identification markings enable the gift card to be associated with a particular credit account holding a credit value that can be applied to a retail purchase.
When gift cards are presented, the giver may wish to provide some sort of sentiment or message to go along with the card. For instance, the gift card may be given in association with a recognized holiday or other special occasion for the receiver (e.g., a birthday). Gift giving in this fashion, however, can be burdensome because a separate sentiment item, such as a greeting card, must often be purchased along with the gift card, and then the gift card placed inside of an envelope holding the greeting card in order to secure the items together. Furthermore, once the recipient opens the greeting card, they may focus on the gift card without considering the message of the greeting card that the gift giver intended them to read. It would be beneficial to provide a gift card and sentiment delivery device integrated together as one packaged unit. This would increase the likelihood of the recipient focusing on the sentiment or message along with the gift card.